The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Vigo`. `Vigo` is a product of planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium cultivars with salmon flower color, strong zonation, semi-double flower form, compact habit.
`Vigo` was originated from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Hagenbach, Germany, in 1991. The female parent was `Erfolg`, characterized by its salmon flower color, semi-double flower form, strong zonation, medium green foliage and small umbels. `Erfolg` is not patented and is no longer commercially available. The male parent of `Vigo` was `Unica`, characterized by its salmon-pink flower color, semi-double flower form, dark foliage without zonation, late flower response. In addition to the distinguishing characteristics noted above, `Vigo` has dark foliage with strong zonation and an early flower response. `Unica` was patented in Germany but is no longer commercially available.
`Vigo` was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventors in September 1992 in a controlled evvironment in Hagenbach, Germany.